


The Sweetness of Your Lips

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12





	The Sweetness of Your Lips

The Sweetness on Your Lips

Mary has lived with Sebastian for quite a while now, but the only time he felt that she was safe was when she went to sleep next to him. She smelled of sweetness and was longing for love, and he often gave her the love she deserved as a woman she was to become. Her hair was black, her skin was pale like the moonlight that shined in at night, and her lips were as pink as roses. He needed her just as she needed him. She was what defined beauty as it is. Mary was the beauty that every man by his side. She was almost like a wife to him, and he liked the things about her that made her different, like her love of politics. Sebastian wanted nothing but Mary herself. He loved that when he was having nightmares, she would comfort him by allowing him to hold her close to his chest. What he loved the most was the sweetness on her lips. He could make out the taste of a little whisky and wine mixed with the sweetness of watermelon. By the end of the night they were cuddling as she was held within his strong arms, her fragile, sweet body was handled by him gently stroking her hair as he was thinking about the future with the beautiful girl he laid with at night and would awake next to by daylight, with the sweetness of her perfume and the soft sound of her voice by saying “Good morning, Sebastian. The sun is up, so we must get ready for work.”  
Sebastian sat up as he saw Mary get out of her big t-shirt that had the words “Heavy the Head that Wears the Crown”.  
She worried more and more about him taking on his father’s company, but she has always known that his loyalty was to her and her alone. Sebastian revealed, “My favorite times in the day are watching you undress in the morning and when you are in my arms for my safe keeping at night.”  
Mary said, “You will love me no matter what your future may be, but I plan in being in your future as someone you vent to and kiss as a lover, as well as someone to love you. Things will change, but I will always need the sweetness of your love, as you need the sweetness of my lips. Sebastian held her naked little body against his bare chest. For the moment, he hoped for silence of the love they have shared. This was only the beginning of his need for her in his life. He needed this girl who was wild, but had a smile that brought happiness to his life.


End file.
